<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Truth From My Red Lips by Rara_Danvers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686529">The Truth From My Red Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers'>Rara_Danvers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, Murder Mystery, Organized Crime, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rara_Danvers/pseuds/Rara_Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Kara Danvers is a young and bright eyed detective tasked with uncovering the truth about the death of Jack Spheer. Suspicous of his now widowed wife, Lena Luthor, she must infiltrate the billionaire's life as a bodyguard.  But can she keep things strictly professional?</p><p>OR</p><p>the bodyguard au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Truth From My Red Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The death of Jack Spheer came as a surprise to the tech world; the entire world really. He was renowned for his innovative spirit, his passion for technology, and the love he had for his wife, Lena Luthor.</p><p>Lena had been with him the day he died. Was even in the room too. She stood at the top of the steps of their shared lab drink in hand and watched as his prized nanobots devoured him.</p><p>Had she programmed them to turn on him the moment he wasn't looking? Maybe. But that was a small detail she was going to leave out when the police arrived. Which would be any moment now. She would then put on a performance practically worthy of an Oscar, keeping the boys in blue none the wiser. </p><p>The news breaks later that evening, saying that a bright mind had been taken from this world too soon. Lena does a press conference in tears saying that she is mourning the loss of her husband and would appreciate the public's support in this trying time. Immediately people suspect she’s the reason he died. </p><p>The day that it’s announced that Lena Luthor was being investigated for the death of her husband, it surprises no one. The Luthors were a secretive family and people had always thought they had dealings in illegal business. It wasn’t a shock that they might have blood on their hands too.</p><p>Detective Kara Danvers can remember that day perfectly. The sun was shining, the air was crisp and clean. Not a cloud in sight. She was on her way to get some lunch when she found herself back at the NCPD with a case file in her hands. “I thought the Luthor case was Clark’s?”</p><p>“The <em> other </em> Luthor case is. This one’s all yours,” her sister Alex, responds. She opens the case file and taps a finger on the photo clipped inside of a young woman, no older than Kara. Her heterochromatic eyes were full of deep set determination, and her lips were pulled into a deep set frown. “Lena Luthor. Age twenty six, five foot five and a half. She’s the sister of crime lord Lex Luthor and the recent widow of world renowned inventor, Jack Spheer. We have reason to believe she killed him.”</p><p>Kara frowns. “I thought his pet project turned on him. There was no evidence of a murder, nor was there any evidence of a forced entry into the lab. She had even said she had been standing there when it happened.”</p><p>“She had,” Alex confirmed. “But what great mind wouldn’t have a fail safe for their own invention? Why had she just so happened to have been standing there? We interviewed some house staff and they said that she rarely went down there.” </p><p>Kara’s frown deepened. Okay, that <em>was</em> definitely peculiar. “So what exactly do we have to go on? She’s been clean all these years. What could she have possibly gained from killing her own husband?”</p><p>“Money, most likely,” Alex says, shrugging. “That or he knew something that she or her family didn’t want the world to know.”</p><p>Kara nods. “Alright, so where do I come in to all of this?”</p><p>“Your job is to infiltrate the Luthor family to find out how and why Jack Spheer really died. You’re the best cop for the job since you’re still pretty new to the force. No one in the family has seen your face or knows your name.” Alex hands her a slip of paper.</p><p>“What’s this?” Kara unfurles it in confusion seeing that it’s an address.</p><p>Alex flips a page in the file to a different picture of an older looking woman. Different features, but the same deep set frown. “The matriarch, Lilian Luthor is looking to beef up security since she senses a storm coming. You’re going to apply as a mercenary and get as close to Lena Luthor as possible.”</p><p>Kara sighs, standing. Lunch was a distant memory now. "So much for that sandwich."</p><p>Kara had actually never been to L-Corp before. She had always seen it on her way into work at the department, but had never stepped foot inside. It was massive. A huge symbol of wealth and a bright light reflecting eye sore. She tells the receptionist she’s got an appointment, and is ushered into a large office where a woman sat behind a desk.</p><p>The woman turns around in her chair and suddenly Kara feels like she’s in a Bond movie. She smiles, gesturing for Kara to sit. “Welcome, Miss Zor-El.” she says with a tight lipped smile.</p><p>Kara almost hesitates, but remembers that Zor-El had been the fake last name Alex had given her. She was supposed to be a mercenary, a rogue agent that had just moved to National City and was looking for a job with one of the biggest crime families within it. She does as she’s told and returns the smile faintly. “Lovely place you got here, Mrs. Luthor,” she humors, eyeing the gaudy decorations around the office.</p><p>Behind her stood two guards, armed to the teeth. She tried to shake the feeling of nervousness out of her system as the matriarch of one of the most powerful families in National City stared her down. “Thank you. I’m sure you’re not here to waste time so let’s not waste any. I’m looking for someone to fill the role of...an extra enforcer for my daughter. She can be quite emotional at times and you can see how that would translate poorly in a time like this.”</p><p>“So,” Kara says, folding one leg over the other. “A bodyguard.” She wasn’t too keen on that. She signed up to be undercover muscle, sure, but a bodyguard for a murder suspect? That was way out of her pay grade.</p><p>“Of sorts,” Lillian says ominously. “Your resume shows that you have an extensive history in this field,” she hands Kara the manila folder containing her information. She almost snorted at the absurd things Alex had put on there. She wasn’t ex-military, and she <em> didn’t </em>speak four languages. She was going to have a talk with Alex about her liberal lying. </p><p>“I do,” she concedes with a nod. "Whatever you need me to do, I can do it."</p><p>“So it’s settled then.” Lilian says, standing out stretching her hand. “You start tomorrow night.” </p><p>Kara shakes it firmly and walks out.</p><p>Back at their shared apartment, she gives Alex an earful. “You made me look like a video game character! I can’t do <em> half of those </em> things you said I could!”</p><p>Alex rolls her eyes. “Okay, sure, I went a little bit overboard. But it got you in, didn’t it? Besides, when are you ever going to be involved in something that requires the expertise of an ex-military personnel? They don’t really do background checks, Kara. They check to see if you’re a cop, and if you aren’t, you’re in. You literally have a one way ticket to the underworld of National City.”</p><p>Kara frowned. Alex wasn’t exactly taking this seriously. “You say that like it’s a good thing. I haven’t even met this Lena woman before. I have no idea what she’s like.”</p><hr/><p><em> Lena Luthor is an interesting woman. </em>That’s the first thing Kara thinks when she finds herself in her presence.</p><p>Vibrant burgundy fur coat, an immodest dress with a slit all the way up her leg—if Kara didn't know any better she would have thought the other woman was trying to cosplay Jessica Rabbit. She stands in front of Kara, negotiating some deal the blonde is half paying attention to.</p><p>They’re in a stereotypically shady place where a deal such as this would be done; a parking garage, surrounded by cars and armed men who aren't the only ones packing. Kara’s got a pistol on her hip, and she had seen Lena hide a blade in the garter on her upper thigh before they had gotten out of the car.</p><p>“I think you’ll find everything here to your liking, boys,” Lena’s voice is like velvet, with a dangerous edge to it. She smirks when the two men scowl at her.</p><p>“Where’s Lex?” one of them asks, folding his arms.</p><p>“Yeah,” the other one agrees. “We only do business with Lex.”</p><p>That seems to strike a nerve with the younger woman, and Kara stiffens at the sudden change in her tone of voice. “Lex isn’t here,” she sneers. “So unless you’re wanting to be doing business with an invisible man, either hand over the money or cunt off.” </p><p>The men are taken aback by the harshness of her words, but say nothing else. They wordlessly hand over the briefcase of money to Lena, who passes it on to Kara, who places it on the hood of their car.</p><p>Cracking it open, she fights the urge to whistle as she’s greeted by stacks of bills lined up neatly in rows. She had honestly never seen this much money in her entire life. “Looks like it’s all here,” she says, turning back to Lena. </p><p>Lena nods, snapping her fingers for another man who had been standing behind them to come forward with a briefcase of their own. She snaps her fingers again and on command he opens it, revealing nothing but bricks of pure white cocaine. </p><p>She hums smugly as the men stare at the product in awe. “As I was saying before, do we have a deal?” Kara doesn’t even have to look at her to know she’s smiling.</p><p>The men have one of their goons take the drugs and walk away, again without a single word. Probably out of shame and embarrassment. They did deserve it though, in Kara’s mind at least.</p><p>“Nice doing business with you fellas!” Lena calls after them just to rub salt in the wound. Kara sees one of the men flinch before getting into a blacked out sedan and peeling off, leaving Kara to wonder if this job was really worth it.</p><p>The faux smile drops from Lena’s lips the moment the men are out of sight. She walks past Kara and gets into the truck they came in. Kara waits until she’s settled in before joining her, handing the shorter woman the briefcase. She watches as Lena pulls a flask of what Kara could presume was scotch—thanks to the smell.</p><p>“So,” Lena says as they begin to drive off. “How did you like your first deal?” she asks as if this was a normal everyday thing, like she was a manager making conversation with their newest fast food employee. Like this wasn’t illegal.</p><p>“It was,” Kara tries to find the right words. She settles on, “Tense. But those guys were assholes.” She realizes that she’s speaking out of turn and clears her throat. “I mean, they didn’t respect you as a man should.”</p><p>Lena isn’t even mad. Just amused. “Oh?” her voice is humoured. “So you believe I deserve respect?”</p><p>Kara nods, feeling her throat go dry. “Yeah.” She doesn’t know what else to say after that, so she just shuts her yap and watches the cars go by in the tinted windows. But out of the corner of her eye she can see Lena studying her, watching her with an amused expression and intrigued eyes.</p><p>“You’re an interesting one, Kara Zor-El,” Lena finally says, and for some reason that makes a chill run down Kara’s spine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>